writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story: Drawings Back to Life
Chapter 1: I woke up from a horrible nightmare. I looked around. "No wolves, thank god." I looked at my alarm clock. As I started to fall asleep again, my eyes burst open. 7:30?! I am late for school! I whipped on a tank top and jeans and curled my red hair. I rushed down the stairs for breakfast. I slipped on my baby brother's toy truck and landed smack down on my butt. I got up and raced to the table. I heard a horn. I looked out of my window and saw my mom in the car. But she wasnt waving for me to come out. She was honking her horn to boom box music! Infuriating. I cannot believe that this....woman has to be MY mother! I ate my food and got in the car. My mom didnt even see me. I screamed at her loudly. "Lets go!" she didnt hear me. "LETS GET GOING, YOU STALLER!" same result. I punched the button and the radio went off. My mother glared at me with her messed up evil eye. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" I screamed back. "WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!" My mom screamed again. "YOU CAN WALK! I HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY FREKIN MUSIC!" I pursed my lips. "That makes me later." My mom looked at me again. "Actually, I drive quite slow when I am angry. You should walk. Itll get you there 100% faster." I spat back to her, "Well, I think it best I do walk. Besides, you are 100% brainless, so you probably couldnt get me far." I hopped out of the car and ran to school. Chapter 2: I enter the school gates with my backpack and drawing pad. Polly, the school bully, is waiting for me. She snatches my art pad. "Well, what could be in here? Little girl must have her horrible and disgusting drawings that look like they have been done by a baby!" she flips through. She tears multiple drawings out. She crumples and tears them apart. Then she drops them in the mud. I am so enraged that I punch Polly smack in the cheeks. I snatch back my stuff. Her cronies, Holly, Molly, and Dolly, run off at the sight of their leaders defeat. "Leave me alone, you bitch! I dont wanna have you treating me like crap!" That is when Ms. Lynch comes out. "What the hell is going on out here? You all are late for school! And Polly, get the hell off the ground! What do you think youre doing, impersonating a pig rolling in the mud? Very immature and unlike you. Detention for all of you!" Polly starts complaining, "But she started it!" and points at me. Damn her, i think. "I dont fucking care who did it what I careis that you get to class!" Ms. Lynch screams. That day after school, we sit in detention. I doodle in my sketchbook, Polly trims her nails, and Holly, Dolly, and Molly sit crying. Never before have they had detention, it seems. Then I see my crush. Oh, that Nicholai. Amzing person he is. I plan to date him someday! I cant help but blush so much I start tearing up in my eyes! I immediately ask hm out after detention. You see, i am not one of those people who talks stupidly in front of their crushes. I talk bravely and can easily persuade so many people. I think I can pull this off. I did. Because he said simply, "Of course. I would love to." Category:Stories